


Scarlet Thoughts

by 54starr



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, Reflection, Reminiscing, based off a poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/54starr/pseuds/54starr
Summary: Mikasa thinks about the past.





	Scarlet Thoughts

Mikasa shut her window and saw mist from the ocean fly onto the glass pane of her small, wooden cabin instead. As she looked at the ocean she took some time to look at her graying hair and the wrinkles forming on her face. Then she sat down on her bed and took a red scarf from the drawer of her nightstand. “I still have the scarlet scarf you gave me,” She said as she held the tattered, red piece of cloth up to her face and inhaled. It smells of your wild freedom. The smell reminded her of when Eren gave her the scarf, long before his death. It reminded her of the look he had in his eyes when he told her that she had to fight in order to live. She felt so strong then.

 

Mikasa’s eyes started to sting, threatening to tear up. “If only we could feel what we remember and not just remember-” She shed a tear at the thought of Eren’s dead body lying in his coffin and the sorrow the sight of him brought her. “-what we felt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think


End file.
